


Face Off Tweet Off

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [39]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Original Work
Genre: Animals, Bad Art, Birds, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, So so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: It was a bitter rivalry.
Series: Crocheted Creations [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Face Off Tweet Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleksrothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/gifts).



> According to google there are several NHL bird teams. I figure at least some of their players have to be birds as a result, right?


End file.
